The Story of Two Blades
by Nether Jumper
Summary: Two brothers, the older suffers from amnesia and Dissociative identity disorder (DID), while the younger brother seeks to protect his only remaining family, they fight side by side meeting friend, foe, and love, in their search for justice and power.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright loyaly readers.**

**This is the Nether Jumper and…XaKillar coming at you with something awesome**

**Yup. For future reference…. X is going to be XaKillar and N is going to be Nether Jumper**

**N-We might add Kelvin, just for the lols.**

**X-And there will be lots of those… right Nether.**

**N-Yup. Also this first chapter has 2 parts my story.**

**X- And my story.**

**N- Also for those of you who play Elsword, if we've interacted with you, you might just appear in the story.**

**X- So be prepared if you're featured in the story.**

**N- Well I guess I'll start first.**

**X- Go ahead….. Hope you all enjoy :D**

**Outside of Ruben Village January, 24th, 2014.**

I was dizzy, disoriented, confused and in pain.

Nether: "Where am I?"

I look up at the sky, and see that it's pretty later in the day.

Nether: "Why does my arm hurt so much?"

I look down at my right arm… to see that it wasn't my arm, it had been replaced with some kind of robotic type thing, I could see a lot of the wiring on the underside of the arm with the occasional silver ring on it to keep it protected and held together, the claw had a red pentagon shaped gem in the palm with five inch claws for fingers. My mind was filled with terror and pain.

Nether: "What the hell is this?"

Suddenly the arm made a high pitched scream, that I only heard in my mind, and images flashed through my mind; I was strapped down to a steel table covered in blood while tall figures surrounded my unmoving body. Then I saw some people with weapons run in with looks of anger hatred and rage on their faces, but the woman in the very front had tears in her eyes. There was more pain, then I saw that there were bodies and blood everywhere, the woman's body was the one that I noticed the most, she had wounds all over her body, I wonder who she was, she seems important.

The Claw: "Mother."

I couldn't believe it, that woman… was my mother. I could feel tears slowly stream down my face, and I felt my whole body shake as I fell to my knees.

The Claw: "Mother is gone?"

How could this happen? Why did this happen? I looked dead in that memory, why would they try to save me?

The Claw: "Friends are dead?"

My eyes began to sting from the tears, they were my friends and they died for me. Then I saw another face, he looked familiar.

The Claw: "Brother."

Nether: "My brother? Is he dead?"

The Claw: "Find Brother."

Nether: "What?"

The Claw: "Find Brother."

It looks like I won't get a straight answer from it, but I needed to find my brother, I needed to know if he was alive. I run straight forwards, not knowing where I was going, just knowing I was moving and alive.

**The point of view switches to a mysterious white haired man.**

It seems he survived, barely. I wonder how this will play out, will he seek vengeance or will he seek the light? Only time -chuckle- will tell. The man vanishes into small blue cubes as he turns away from Nether. Revealing the building Nether just escaped from, and the bodies of his comrades.

**N- Xa take it from here with your character.**

**X- Alright.. Lets go**

**Outside of Ruben Village January 24th, 2014**

_I wake up in pain, and agony, wondering where in the world am i…_

Xa: Where am i? Why does my…..

_I look down and see that the left side of my body, except for my arm and face, has this black armor type metal on my arm. The pain starts flowing through the left side of my chest and down._

Xa (screaming in pain): AHHH!

_Suddenly, i start seeing this visions and my head starts. I see my brother on the floor, bleeding out. Mom is also lying on the floor, screaming in pain as the doctors and Nasods are slicing at her, one at a time to make her suffer. The pain in my body comes back…_

Xa (screaming in pain): AHHH! Why am i… seeing these images..

_Then, all of a sudden, my eyes start to hurt with a burning sensation._

Xa: AHHH!

_I pass out and i'm back into the old vision…. I open my eyes, look to my left, and see my brother chained on a table as the doctors are cutting off his arm. I look down and see that half of my body has been replaced with that armor. Then i hear some of the doctors speaking; "i see that the younger one has awaken, what should we do with him?". "I don't know, knock him back out?". "That sound like a good idea, you go and do it". " Yes sir"._

_I see one of the doctors walking towards me. I look down and i see that i'm not chained down. Then all of a sudden, i was forced up out of my own will, and snap the first doctors neck. Then, i rush the other doctor and punch him in the face, and then stomp on his head with my armored foot, which the doctors called Nasod armor. His head was crushed into the floor and his brains splattered everywhere (yea, graphic). Then i walk up to my brother, pick up one of the scalpels, and put an X on the top of his left arm, so he wont forget me… If he's alive. Then i run out of the room and out of the building….. I wake up, no longer in pain, well my head still hurts…_

Xa (looking up): I wonder where i am…

_I stand up, very slowly, using anything near me as support…_

Xa (looking at his right chest): Why is there a G on my chest? Who knows…..

**N- Well you guys know the drill, Review Comment Critic!**

**X- Follow me as well on XaKillar**

**Kelvin- And why wasn't I invited!?**

**X- The story hasn't gotten that evil yet. You can wait.**

**N-A few thousand chapters.**

**Kelvin- I will murder you in your sleep.**

**X- Hope you all enjoyed**

**:D**

**Nether Out!**


	2. The claw knows all

**N- Hey guys! We're back with the next chapter of The Story of Two Blades, right Xa?**

**X- Of course.**

**N- We will finally learn what these brothers look like.**

**X- Whose first.**

**N- You first dude.**

**X- Okay.**

**Outside of Ruben Village January 24th, 2014**

_I'm cold, all i have on is tattered sweat pants. No shirt, showing off my muscles. I'm not tall and i'm not short so i will be able to climb some trees or something to have a shelter. I have red and black eyes so i will be able to scare off any creatures. My hair doesn't really help me. I have black spiky hair that stops at my shoulders. Back at home, if i can remember, that was short hair._

Xa: I wonder where i can sleep, it looks like it is getting dark….

_Then all of a sudden, i get a sharp pain in my eyes and i can see my area clear as day._

Xa: Whoa! I have night vision or something.. That's pretty cool.

I look around for somewhere to sleep… Then i see a big panda corpse laying on the ground with a big knife next to.

Xa: I guess this will work. (cutting open its stomach) It should be warm in here. I should eat the meat and take out it's guts..

_How in the world is a giant panda here…. Oh well_

**Switch to Nether**

I've been running for hours, and needed water.

Claw: "Water?"

The claw jerks me to the left causing me to fall to the ground right in front of a puddle, so I could have a drink.

Nether: "So you can understand me?"

The claw doesn't respond so I decide to take a drink, it may have been dirty storm water but I just didn't care anymore, once I had my fill, I looked at the water to see my reflection. My face was covered with blood and scars, my black hair scattered all over the place with twigs and leaves in it.

Nether: "I guess I need to clean up a little."

Using some of the water in a nearby puddle, I wash the blood off my body, apparently I was pretty well built a few scars here and there but otherwise fine, but I found 6 large metal bolts the size of a quarter on my body three on each side, I move onto my face, I had two yellow eyes with a scar on my right eye, and one on my chin but i was pretty good face wise; and no matter how hard I tried my hair was spiked in all sorts of directions.

Nether: "At least I'm clean."

I only wore tattered grey pants, and no shoes, I look down at my feet and see that they were covered with blood and dirt. No wonder they don't hurt!

Claw: "Danger!"

The claw jerked to life pointing in the direction of a person with brown hair, wearing a black uniform with red and blue trim on the side.

Man: "Yo watch where you point that thing!"

I didn't know what to do, the claw said danger should I listen to it or maybe it's just over reacting.

Man: "You look terrible, need some help?"

Nether: "Ye-yeah."

I extend my human hand so he could pull me up into a standing position.

Man: "My name is Picaro what's yours."

Nether: "Nether, my name is Nether."

Picaro: "You don't have a weapon, do you?"

Nether: "No."

Picaro pulls out a large sword.

Claw: "Danger!"

The claw grabs Picaro and pins him to a nearby tree.

Picaro: "Ack!"

Claw: "Eliminate danger."

Nether: "Wait stop!" once I say that the claw releases Picaro, and he falls to his knees.

Picaro: "-Cough cough- I was giving it to you."

I pick up the sword he dropped, it was heavy but I guess my body was just tired. The sword itself had a silver blade and a broad edge, with white tape on the handle.

Picaro: "You know how to use it?"

Nether: "No."

Picaro: "I'll teach you as much as possible okay."

Picaro gives me a thumbs up, he was a nice guy and very trusting.

Claw: "Trust?"

Not so sure about this thing.

**Ok Xa go.**

**January 25, 2014**

Xa (waking up): Uhh…. Such a good sleep… Now i need to find people.

I crawl out of the corpse, looking extremely tired and dead.

Xa: I shouldn't walk towards the woods but…

_All of a sudden i hear a ringing noise in my ear and my body makes me run behind a tree. Then i see people in a waggon riding towards a town.._

Man: So are the goods ready to be traded?

Women: Yep, i even brought our best sword with us… It's in a spot that no-one would suspect..

Man: Let me guess.. Underneath the waggon?

Women (looking mad): Shut up babe.

Man (leaning over):-kiss- Love you babe

Women: -kiss back- Love you two -kiss back-

_They have a weapon….. Now it's my turn to see how fast i am._

Xa: Lets go…

I wait for the car to go past and then i run as fast as possible, like Kirito fast, behind the cart…. I'm tired.

Xa: Now let me see if i can find this… Oh here it is. (taking the sword) Wow, it's pretty heavy. Now all i have to do is follow this cart to the town..

Man: Babe…

Women: Yea?

Man: Did you hear that noise?

Women: What noise?

Man: Uhh… Never mind.

Xa (quietly): That was close… If he would've heard me, he would've died….

**Switch back to Nether**

Picaro had taught me a few sword techniques, and I picked them up fast sort of like I already knew what I was doing, then my head began to hurt, and more images flashed through my mind. I was smiling and laughing with some people around a campfire with my brother, the both of us had swords on our backs.

Picaro: "You ok man?"

Picaro looks at me while I struggle with the pain.

Nether: "Yeah just tired."

Picaro: "Get some sleep I'll watch you."

The second he says sleep I pass out from pain and exhaustion.

**N- Well lets end it here**

**X- I think that went well. Don't you Nether?.**

**N- Yep!**

**Kelvin- Bull crap! I want in on it too!**

**X- How many times do we have to tell you Kelvin. You have to wait.**

**N- Well, Review, Comment, and Critic! Shout out to Picaro, if you're reading this right now, or if someone knows him tell him I said hi.**

**X- Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Nether Out!**

**:D**


	3. Xa the whore killer

**N- I hope you're ready for more!**

**X- I know i am!**

**Kelvin- And I'm in this chapter!**

**N- No.**

**X- Close the door on the way out.**

**Kelvin- I will have my revenge. *walks out***

**X- Hey the door is still open!**

**Kelvin- Eat a dick!**

**X- Grow a dick! Oh wait you can't….. Okay, changing the subject.**

**N- Yeah lets go. I'll start.**

**We're going to be outside Ruben for a while so get used to it.**

**January 25th 2014**

When I woke up Picaro was still there, sleeping but still there.

Nether: "I guess I should go."

I begin to push myself up when Picaro wakes up.

Picaro: "Wow you wake up early."

Crap he saw me, before I could leave.

Picaro: "You know, there is one thing I didn't teach you."

Nether: "What's that?"

Picaro: "It's called **Powerful Onslaught.**"

Nether: "**Powerful Onslaught**?"

Picaro (Gets up): "Its pretty cool." Walks over to a tree.

Nether: "So what does it do?"

Picaro: "Well its pretty much a ramming attack where you charge as fast as possible at your opponent."

Picaro crouches down and rams the tree with his shoulder causing it to splinter apart where he hit it.

Nether: "Whoa!"

Rubbing his shoulder/ Picaro: "And that tree was about 7 feet wide, so imagine what it would do to a person."

I might have to learn some techniques for self defence, so…

Nether: "When do we start?"

Picaro smiles and says: "Now would be great."

**N- Xa your turn.**

**X- Okay.**

**Outside of Ruben**

**January 25th, 2014**

Xa: How long am i going to be walking behind this waggon?  
**My ears start to ring again and i try to force my body to stay**

Xa: Someone is near me…..

Man: Hey there Mr. waggon guy.

Man 2: Hello there -reaching out to touch her- Missy

Man in waggon: Hey don't touch my wife.

Man 2 jumps onto the waggon

Man 2: -reaching towards her breast- i can touch anything i want to. She's mine now.

Man in waggon: -grabbing his arm- I said don't touch her!

Man 2 bitch slaps man in waggon, knocking him out of the waggon and on the ground

Xa: Oh shit…

Man: Hey… did you guys here that?

Man 2: Hear what?

Man: I heard another male voice. -walking to the back of the waggon- It sounded like it came from back here.

He sees no-one there

Man: I guess not.

Man 2: -caressing the women's breast- Well i guess i can do whatever i want.

Women: -making noises- Uh…Uh.. St stop it..

Man 2: Hey boss… She likes it. We got us a whore.

**Xa (in an angry voice): Get your fucking hands off of her before i rip your balls off and feed them to you off of his ass…**

Man 2: -still caressing her- And who are you?

Women (in the background): Yes… Uhh…. yes...

Xa: -evil grin- Your worst fucking nightmare…

**I take the sheath off of the sword and the sheath drops to the ground**

Man 2: Hey boss he has a….

**Before he could finish his sentence, Xa had already dashed up to him and sliced his head off… Right in front of the women who had just been seduced.**

Women: Why, why did you do that…..

Xa: The fuck is wrong with you.

Women: I was enjoying that… And now you ruined it.

**I pimp slap her so hard she falls down to where her husband was lying unconscious**

Xa: You are a whore…. (talking to the other bandit) Hey, where do you think you're going mr. boss man?

**Xa jumps off of the waggon and stops the man from walking forward any more by slicing his leg but then catching him to keep him up**

Man (in pain): Why did you... protect that whore?

Xa: Because….. She reminded me of my mom.

Man: -chuckling- So your mother was a whore?

**Xa pushes his sword slowly into the man's stomach**

Man: Uhk...

**Xa: Just to let you know, my mother was not a whore. I witnessed her get killed and i was unable to do nothing. -pushing the sword further in- I was thinking about being nice to you and let you live…**

Man: -spitting out blood- Listen… I'm…..

Xa: Fuck your apology….

**Xa pushes the sword straight through the Man's stomach and pulls it right back out. Before the man falls to the ground, Xa slices his head of as well with one slice**

Xa: Don't ever talk about my mom…..

**Xa starts walking in the direction the waggon was going not knowing what he will run into next.**

**N- I guess I'll pick it up from here.**

Picaro: "I think thats good enough."

I've spent the last five minutes performing the Powerful Onslaught, it used to be a pretty thick forest, now it was more of a forest clearing, also it seems the claw respawns to anger.

Nether: "-huff huff- Not yet, I can take it farther."

Picaro: "There's no point if you break your gauntlet."-Points at Nasod hand-

Nether: "But its- I mean you're right."

I don't think he would understand if I told him what it was.

Picaro: "Also I'm starving, you want something to eat?"

Nether: "No I'm fi-" Then my stomach growled or more like roared loudly.

Picaro: "I thought so." Picaro pulls out two lunch boxes.

Nether: "You don't need to share your food with me."

Picaro: "I know, but you seem hungry." Hands me one.

Nether: "But I-"

Picaro: "Take it before I let you starve!" Picaro shoves the lunch box in my hand.

Nether: "Alright." I open the box to see some bread, a little bit of cheese, one Luzi leg, and an apple.

Picaro: "I'm sorry that its just military rations."

**N- Xa back to you.**

**X- Okay.**

Xa (looking up): Man, it's getting dark.. Looks like i gotta find some shelter.

**I look around**

Xa: Wait… Why don't i just put this armor to good use? I am surrounded by trees… I can just kick a few down a make like a wall.

_Why didn't i think about this before? Stupid…_

_I walk over to a few trees and begin to kick but then…_

_My ears begin to ring again and i end up behind the tree._

Xa: Not again…..

Man: So where should we camp?

Man 2: I don't know… How about over there. -pointing where Xa is- That seems like a good spot.

_Oh no.. I think i'm getting ready to kill someone again… Oh well._

Xa (walking from behind the tree): Hey there…

Man: What the fuck… Get the sword!  
**Xa (grabbing Man 2's arm): I wouldn't do that if i were you…**

Man: Oh shit, he's fast.. RUN!

**Xa lets go of man 2 and grabs the back of the first man's neck then slams his face in the ground**

Xa (angrily): All i wanted to do was talk! But now you've made me mad!

**Xa slams his Nasod foot on the man's head.. crushing his skull.**

Xa: Hey… Why you running?

**Xa runs after the man and does basically the same thing except leaves him on the ground**

Xa: -with his hand still on the back of his neck- Now listen to me… I didn't want kill your friend but he ran away. Now you on the other hand, i'm gonna talk to you.

Man 2 (with his face in the ground): Okay….

Xa: My name is Xa.. I don't know what the hell i'm doing here but i'm mad.

Man 2: At… what?

Xa: Everyone…..

Man 2: Where's your.. family?

Xa: …..

Man 2: Oh shit..

Xa: Shouldn't have said that buddy… Now, you die.

**Xa un-sheaths his sword**

Xa: Sorry, wrong place, and definitely the wrong time.

**Xa puts his sword straight through the guy's back and starts to stab him in the back repeatedly… Even after he's dead**

Xa (tiredly): Huh… huh… Now that that's over.. Let me get some fucking sleep!

**X- Well, That was fun…**

**N- Yep, murder is fun, if you're a psychopath.**

**X- Well…. Where's Kelvin at? Because he's the psychopath.**

**N- I thinks its better that he's gone.**

**X- True, true...**

**N- Next chapter Nether kills stuff.**

**X- Hope You All Enjoyed!**

**N- Review, Comment, Critic!**

**Nether Out!**

**:D**


	4. The Search for Balthazar

**N- Well Xa's busy fighting Kelvin so I'll do some stuff.**

**Ruben Village (Finally)**

**January 26th 2014**

**Nether's POV**

Well Picaro took me to town where I met some people like Leon the manager of the training center and Anne the shopkeeper, who won't stop staring at me.

?: "Excuse me can you help me?"

I had just finished putting on an outfit similar to Picaro's (just one sleeved) when I heard a female voice.

Picaro: "I wonder if we should help?"

I turn towards the voice and see a girl with long black hair and a spear.

?: "Please help me, Balthazar's gang has attacked the Eli's Tree."

Nether: "Sure, I have nothing else to do."

Picaro: "I guess we can."

?: "Great my name is Arikalika, what's yours?"

Picaro: "I'm Picaro, and this is Nether."

Arikalika: "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Nether: "It's hard to remember your name…"

Picaro elbows me

Picaro: "Dude that's rude!"

Arikalika: "Its alright, just call me Arika if it helps you."

Nether: "Thank you, now lets take care of this Balthazar."

The three of us walk out the door and head towards the Eli's Tree.

**X- Alright I'm back.. I got Kelvin in the trunk. I'll take over from here**

**Outside of Ruben**

**January 26th, 2014**

Xa (waking up): -yawn- It's finally morning… I have a feeling i'm almost near a village.

I get up and begin to walk some more

_I wonder if my brother is still alive… In my vision, he wasn't really dead, he just wasn't moving… I wonder_

Xa (looking at something in the distance): What's that? Is that a cart or something? And someone is over there.

**I start walking towards whatever it is**

Xa: Oh it's a store on the go..

Store Guy: Hey there… Would you like to buy something?

Xa: Actually i would.. Do you have any clothes or something that i can wear?

Store Guy: Yep… I think i have just what you need. -reaching in his bin- Here we go.

He pulls out a black leather jacket, a pair of shoes, and some brand new sweats.

Xa: Hey this will work.. -pulling out some money he found- Is this enough?

Store Guy (taking the money): Of course.. you have a nice day.

Xa: Thank you..

I start to walk away

Xa: Do you know where the closest village is?

Store Guy: -pointing to the left- Just down that hill.

Xa: Thank you.

**I walk away from the guy and towards the village to find out what's next**

**X- Your turn**

**N- Ok.**

**Elis Tree Base.**

**Nether's POV**

We had run through the wilderness fighting creatures called Porus for a while.

Arikalika: "Nether on your left!"

I swiftly turn to the left and slash at a person wearing a mask.

Nether: "Who are you?" I point my sword at him.

Man: "I am a member of Balthazars gang!" he pulls out a stick.

Arikalika: "These are the people who disturbed the Elis Tree."

Picaro: "Why are you bothering the tree?"

Man: "I don't know, Balthazar told us to look for little crystals and put it in the water."

It was a weak excuse, but something I couldn't overlook.

Nether: "Tell me what I want to know -i raise the Nasod claw- or I'll use this."

After fighting for a while the hand now listens to my commands.

Man: "You'll have to beat it out of me!" The man jumps and attempts to attack me, I just simply sidestep his attack.

Nether: "You lost."

Using my Nasod hand I hit him on the back of his neck snapping it and killing him instantly.

Picaro: "How do you kill things without spilling blood?"

Nether: "I've seen enough blood already." I continue forward towards the Elis Tree and Balthazar.

**N- Well Xa left so I'll end it myself.**

**Kelvin- I'm back.**

**N-Crap… Review, Comment, Critic!**

**Kelvin-Don't ignore me!**

**Nether Out!**


	5. Nether Vs Balthazar!

**N- Well I was going to wait till Xa got here but oh well. Anyway we have a new member here for you!**

**Kelvin- No he doesn't mean me.**

**N- Thats right loyal readers we have a new member to Nether Jumper Labs!**

**Kelvin- And shes a girl.**

**N-Give it up for Hakuaria! (To save space for chapter stuff she'll go by H)**

**H-Its nice to meet you all!**

**Kelvin- The pleasures all mine.**

**N-You try anything I'll kill you!**

**Kelvin-Oh… okay.**

**H- That was mean!**

**N-He's evil. Anyway lets get some work done!**

**Elis Tree January 26**

**Nether's POV**

(For those of you who don't know what Balthazar looks like, go play Elsword.)

Balthazar: "Come on boys, get the El in the water!"

Picaro, Arika, and I were all hiding in some bushes that grew in the tree, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Nether: "Why are they putting it in the water?"

Arika: "Its the fastest way to get it to the bottom of the tree without anyone noticing."

Picaro: "So we destroy the river?"

Arika: "No, it supplies water to the town below."

Nether: "So we just take out Balthazar."

Arika: "What!? You've got to be kidding me, he's super powerful!"

I close my Nasod hand into a fist.

Nether: "I'm stronger."

I step out of the bushes and draw my sword, followed by Picaro and Arika.

Nether: "I'll handle Balthazar."

Balthazar turns to face us and pulls out a sheathed sword about the size of his body.

Balthazar: "Well well well, look at what we got here boys."

Balthazar's henchmen pull out weapons and laugh while stepping closer to us.

Balthazar: "A small band of heroes, Bor! Show them what we do to heroes."

One of the biggest and dumbest of the group, swings a club over his head and attempts to slam it down on me, I stop him by punching him in the stomach with the Nasod hand.

Nether: "You might want to try harder." I heat up my hand and cause a small explosion in Bor's stomach killing him.

Balthazar: "You just pissed me off kid." Balthazar jumps into the air and slams his sword down on me while I block it with my Nasod hand.

Balthazar: "You're pretty strong, normally a hit like this would break their arm."

Nether: "I'm not normal." I push Balthazar off of me and pull out my sword.

Balthazar: "What your name?"

Nether: "Why do you care?" I tighten my grip on my sword.

Balthazar: "Its common courtesy to tell your opponent your name."

Nether: "There's no point in me telling you my name because I will end your life here."

Balthazar: "My name is Balthazar Apexus, and you're dead meat!" Balthazar charges towards me with his sword held over his shoulder.

Nether: "My name is Nether, and you left way too many openings in your stance." I thrust at him with my sword, but it didn't even cut him forcing my sword out of my hand cutting it open as the sword shoot out of my hand.

Balthazar: "This El is amazing!" Balthazar kicks me in the stomach launching me into a large branch and knocking the air out of me.

Picaro: "Nether!" Picaro runs towards Balthazar.

Balthazar: "My fight is with Nether." Balthazar swings his sword hitting Picaro in the chest, and launching him into the air, once the sword made impact you could hear his ribs snap.

Nether: "Damn it!" I pull myself off of the branch and pick up my sword.

Balthazar: "So you still have some fight in you?"

Nether: "Disappointed?"

Balthazar grabs my Nasod hand.

Balthazar: "I didn't tell you to get up."

Balthazar begins to bend my arm, I could hear it screaming in pain in my head it also hurt like crap.

Balthazar: "I've become invincible kid, you can't even touch me."

Balthazar crushes my arm causing Nasod parts and a dark fluid to be flung all over the place, I start screaming in pain as I clutched the mangled Nasod parts still attached to me.

Arika: "Nether!"

The pain was mind blowing, I felt anger flowing through my blood, I wanted to kill him no I needed to kill him I wanted to reduce him to a puddle of blood right now!

Balthazar: "Now your done, you can't fight without that arm can you?"

I could feel the arm heating up and i saw reddish orange energy rising out of it and swirling around me, the arm began to slowly rebuild itself, but just enough so i could move it.

Nether: "I'm going to kill you."

Balthazar looks at me with interest before saying: "So you want to die fighting? Fine by me."

Nether: "Overdrive…. activate." The reddish orange energy exploded and filled me with an extreme amount of power.

Balthazar: "What the hell!?" I get up and swing my sword upwards creating a gash on his chest, and spraying blood everywhere.

Nether: "Invincible? Pft, you don't know the meaning of the word." I hold up my claw as it slowly turns black and a small orange ball with five long black spines trailing behind it floats in front of me.

Balthazar: "What the hell are you?"

Nether: "I already told you my name is Nether and I am the man who will end your life."

**N- Well that was the longest chapter I've ever typed, sorry about it taking forever I've been busy with my Senior Exit paper.**

**H- And Elsword.**

**N- That too, but you guys know the deal, Review, Comment, and Critic!**

**Nether and Haku Out!**

**Kelvin- What the hell, am I chopped liver!?**


	6. Xa's Vengence

**N- Hey guys this chapter is gonna be all about Xa so I feel sorry for you guys!**

**Nether and Haku Out! Xa Enter!**

**X- Hey you guys and gals. Sorry about that last chapter, was a little busy, but this chapter is gonna be just me. Hope you all enjoy :D**

**Ruben Village January 26**

**Xa's POV**

Hmmm… so this is the village that guy was talking about…. looks, urban

Man (happily): Hey there sir! Welcome to Ruben Village!

_This guy is a weirdo_

Xa: Hey…..

Man: Would you like for me to walk you around the village?

Xa: Yea, umm, no thanks. I don't talk to crazy people…

Man (in his head): He's here…. and so was his brother. So they lived…..

**Xa walks away**

**_That guy is crazy_**

Xa: I wonder where the store is… i'm starving.

**Xa looks around to see if he sees a store**

Xa: Oh there goes one…

Man: -walking in front of Xa- Yea, we weren't finished talking back there… Xa!

**The Man tries to punch Xa in his face but Xa does a backflip and kicks his hand**

Xa: -on one knee- Who are you!

Man: -cracking his knuckles- A friend of your mom

_What the fuck did he just say_

Xa (angrily): What the fuck did you just say!

Man: You heard me…. Dead man!

**Xa starts to have a flashback**

**Xa is half conscious**

Man: So did you get the boys?

Scientist 1: Yes sir we did.

Scientist 2: And we got the very beautiful mom.

**The scientist drags Mom, who is tied up, naked, and has tape on her mouth, into the room**

Mom…..

Man: Well isn't she beautiful. -rubbing her hair- I could do so many things with her…

Scientist 2: Johnson… We can't really….

Johnson: Did you just call me by my real name?

Scientist 2: Umm…

**Johnson's hand suddenly has a black and orange aura around it and puts his entire fist through the scientist's head**

Johnson: I've told you never to call me my first name….

Scientist 1: At least i'm smart…

**Johnson grabs the scientist by his neck and lifts him in the air**

Johnson: You are not smart… -squeezing tighter on his neck- I am smart.

Scientist 1: -chocking and squeezing Johnson's arm- Ukk… uhh..kk

Johnson: I am smarter than all of you!

**Johnson squeezes the scientists neck until his head falls off**

Johnson: -huff- Now onto you… sweetheart.

Xa: -very quietly- Mom….

Johnson: -looking at Xa- Hmm.. So you're awake… Lets fix that.

Johnson walks up to Xa and knocks him back out… Then Xa comes back to reality

Xa: -looking down- Hmm… It's good to see you again… -looking up and smiling evilly- Johnson..

Johnson: Hmm… so the boy who won't stay asleep remembers me. Thats good.

Xa: I bet it is…

Johnson: -Johnson's arm starts to glow- But this time…. -running towards Xa-You won't wake up!

Xa: -running towards Johnson- We'll see about that!

**Xa jumps up in the air ready to come down slashing with his sword**

Johnson: -looking up at Xa- Ha, not today!

**Johnson punches the ground with his hand, pushing him up in the air while Xa is coming down with a slash**

Johnson: Now i've got you….

Xa: No you don't!

**Xa stomps on Johnson's face, pushing him up higher in the air and pushing Johnson down**

Xa: Now you die!

**Xa does a nose dive with his sword out ready to stab Johnson in the back but then all of a sudden….**

Johnson: Hehehe…

**What the fuck? Is this guy laughing?**

**Then Johnson's entire body is covered with that aura as if it was a shield**

**What is going on?**

**Xa is right in front of Johnson's back, ready to stab him, but then the aura spreads out in a bright black and orange light, blasting Xa away from Johnson….. Xa gets knocked out**

Johnson: -standing over Xa- Now you die.

**Johnson is getting ready to punch Xa in his head to kill him but then all of a sudden, a man with gray, spiky hair shows up**

Man: If i were you… I wouldn't do that.

Johnson: And who are you?!  
Man: Your worst nightmare!

**A blue aura starts to surround Johnson, closing in on him in a cube like form**

Johnson: What the hell is this?! -in pain- Ahh!

**The blue cube gets smaller and smaller until Johnson vanishes**

Man: -standing over Xa whispering- Xa…. Wake up

**Xa wakes up as if he was in a nightmare and the man disappears**

Xa: Dad! -looking around- Oh, it was just a dream… -in pain- Ow, my arm is killing me…

**Xa looks down at his arm and sees a red cube with an N in it glowing red**

Xa: What is this thing…..

**X- Alright that seems good… Comment, Fav, and Follow.. Follow me at XaKillar**

**Hope You All Enjoyed**

**:D**


End file.
